Odisea
by GiganteRojo
Summary: ‘Mi’ versión de la octava temporada. Con algunos cambios en la séptima. Chlark romance/aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Odisea

Sumario: Chloe/Clark romance/aventura. 'Mi' versión de la octava temporada. Con algunos cambios en la séptima.

-Clark y Lana nunca volvieron a estar juntos después del divorcio de Lana y Lex. Pero siguen siendo amigos.

-Chloe rompió con Jimmy en "Cure" y desde entonces no son más que amigos.

-Chloe nunca fue infectada por Brainiac ni despedida del Daily Planet.

-Lana después de ser infectada por Brainiac y curarse dejó la ciudad pero se despidió de Clark en persona. Chloe se hizo cargo de la fundación Isis desde que Lana se fue.

-Algún cambio en lo que concierne a arco de "Veritas" puesto es decepcionante en mi humilde opinión.

Descargo: Los personajes, lugares etc. de esta historia no son míos; los comparto con propósitos de diversión.

*****

Clark despertó en medio del Desierto Ártico, desorientado. Recordaba los eventos de las últimas horas como si de una pesadilla se tratara. Como si todo fuera irreal. La Fortaleza cayendo en pedazos a su alrededor. Lex acusándole de no haber sido un buen amigo, de haber desconfiado de él. Culpándole de su caída hacia el lado oscuro…y después activando ese dispositivo.

De repente Clark se dio cuenta de algo, estaba sintiendo frío. Él nunca sentía frío, sólo sentía que la temperatura entorno suyo como una sensación externa, pero nunca que le afectase a su cuerpo. Pero esta vez algo había cambiado…en realidad se estaba congelando. Asimismo se dio cuenta que sentía otra cosa inusual, se sentía débil.

Había perdido sus poderes.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Clark trató de ponerse en pié y empezar a andar. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo más. No tenía idea de a donde tenía que ir. Sin que él lo supiera, algo le había guiado todas las veces que había estado en el Ártico. Pero esta vez era distinto, el conocimiento cualquiera que fuese que tuviera en el pasado había desaparecido.

Estaba perdido.

Otra sensación le invadió. Por primera vez en su vida sintió lo suponía ser un mero mortal. Miedo a morir allí mismo. Estaba perdido en medio de la nada, sin saber a donde ir y estaba empezando a congelarse.

A pesar de que él sabía que aun con sus poderes no era inmortal; la kryptonita tal vez pudiese matarlo y siempre había pensado en si mismo como un ser de vida muy larga pero no realmente inmortal. Pero tener una vida mucho más larga que los que estaban a su alrededor, y ser súper fuerte e invulnerable a casi todo le hacía sentir algo muy parecido a sentirse inmortal.

Tal vez su perdida de poderes sería para siempre. En ese momento Clark dudo de su destino como héroe y salvador de la humanidad. Tal vez todo eran sólo los deseos de Jor-El, pero el destino se reservaba otros planes para él. Quizás sus dudas sobre abrazar su destino fuesen porqué realmente ese no era su destino, después de todo.

*****

Chloe estaba sentada en el camastro de su celda, en una prisión desconocida. La luz del Sol entraba escasamente por la estrecha ventana situada a gran altura, de modo que ella no podía mirar al exterior. Sostenía la cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos en gesto de frustración.

Esa gente que se habían identificado como miembros del DDS la habían conducido a allí dos días antes. El viaje había sido extremadamente largo, primero en un coche con cristales oscuros y luego en un jet privado, de modo que Chloe no tenía idea de donde estaba. Tal vez estaba en Washington.

Chloe estaba deprimida, después de dos días sin ningún derecho, sin poder llamar a un abogado o a un amigo para que la ayudara. Además Chloe sabía que el único amigo en quien confiaba para sacarla de esa situación se perdido a su vez en el Ártico el mismo día que ella fue arrestada.

En la oficina del Daily Planet, cuando fue arrestada, le dijo a Jimmy que llamara a Clark. Ella sabía que desde que habían roto un año antes, Jimmy creía que era por causa de Clark. Tal vez Jimmy no le diría nada por celos. Pero Jimmy y ella continuaban siendo amigos y dudaba que le traicionara en su situación tan comprometida.

Chloe sabía que Clark había viajado al Ártico para detener a Lex. Lo más frustrante era no saber si había tenido éxito en su misión. Y quería saber eso más que ninguna otra cosa. Estaba más preocupada por él que por ella misma. Tras años de intentar dejar de amarle, seguía tan enamorada de él como siempre.

Antes de ser arrestada, llamó a Oliver para informarle de la situación de Clark y pedirle que lo ayudase. Sólo podía confiar que Oliver tuviese éxito. Aunque lo deseaba más que otra cosa, en su situación no podía hacer nada por Clark.

Su mente recordó días antes cuando había salvado a Clark de la kryptonita en la Catedral de Toronto. Como deseaba poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Entonces empezó a pensar en que le deparaba el futuro. Si los federales la acusaban de terrorismo. ¿Quien creería su historia? Y más importante, ¿que podría explicar sin exponer el secreto de Clark? También sabía que los principios morales de Clark impedirían que irrumpiera en una prisión federal para salvarla.

Se sentía perdida.

De repente, el ruido de la puerta de su celda abriéndose interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos. Dos hombres entraron.

"Venga con nosotros," le ordenó uno de ellos.

Escoltada por los dos hombres Chloe avanzó por un estrecho corredor, rodeado de celdas. Aun en su situación la mente de Chloe no paraba de trabajar, e intentaba buscar sentido a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pudo observar que esas celdas eran realmente reforzadas. Más de lo que cabía esperar incluso para una prisión de alta seguridad. Parecían preparadas para albergar reclusos no sólo peligrosos, sino tal vez algo más que eso.

Entraron en una habitación grande llena de ordenadores. Entonces Chloe supo de modo cierto que aquello no era una prisión, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

"Hola, Chloe," una voz familiar se dirigió a ella desde la oscuridad en el fondo de la sala.

"¿Lex?" preguntó ella confusa.

"Él único y verdadero…" dijo Lex burlándose de ella y añadió "…toda tu vida as querido saber a cerca de treinta y tres coma uno. Así que he decidido darte una oportunidad."

"¿Así que esos federales trabajaban para ti?"

"Eres brillante, justo lo que necesito. Pero yo soy muy bueno convenciendo a la gente. La prueba es que te convencí a ti."

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó ella algo irritada y atemorizada.

"Lo mismo que has estado haciendo para Clark, te necesito como una hacker brillante. Mi gente tiene problemas para entrar en los ordenadores de ciertas agencias gubernamentales, pero visto lo que puedes hacer, creo que se te dará bien."

"¿Y que te hace suponer que voy a trabajar para ti?"

"No tienes otra elección. Si no me eres útil, tal vez mis científicos encuentren algo interesante en tu cuerpo. Eso de como una persona puede curar a otra, puede resultar muy útil en ciertas situaciones. Creo que a mis socios del Pentágono lo apreciarían mucho. Y claro tal vez mis científicos necesiten dañarte de modo irreparable o matarte para obtener lo que necesiten de ti. Pero por el momento me sirve más tu mente. Pero, claro si no colaboras conmigo ya encontraré la forma de que me seas útil."

"¡Eres un monstruo!" dijo ella enfadada.

"Chloe pensaba que eras más inteligente que eso. Soy un superviviente. En esta vida o matas o te matan."

"Como cuando mataste a tu padre."

"Tuve un buen maestro en eso, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lex, ¿Dónde esta Clark?" preguntó ella disimulado tanto como pudo su preocupación.

"Lo siento, la última vez que le vi estaba en un castillo de hielo que se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Dudo que esté en condiciones de sacarte de esto si aun sigue vivo."

"¿Y que quieres exactamente que haga?"

"Algunos de mis socios han tenido problemas con el Gobierno. Así que, de momento, quiero que limpies sus nombres. Pero no te preocupes tengo más trabajo para ti."

Lex ando hacia la puerta, le dedicó una última sonrisa sarcástica y después de decirle: "que tengas un provechoso día de trabajo," se marchó.

Chloe sentía enfado y frustración. En ese momento una larga estancia en una prisión federal no le parecía tal mala como ayudar a Lex en sus malvados planes. Pero algo de esperanza empezó a surgir en su mente.

Para hacer aquel trabajo necesitaba tener acceso a Internet, así que tal vez podría ingeniarse para mandar un mensaje a Oliver pidiendo ayuda. Claro está su ordenador estaría bloqueado para enviar emails u otro tipo de mensaje; además era seguro que Lex la vigilaba y también vigilaba su ordenador. Pero ella era una brillante hacker, así que tal vez conseguiría hacerlo de modo que Lex no se enterara. Pero debía hacerlo con extremo cuidado y cubriendo sus propios pasos, o Lex iniciaría sus planes de experimentar con ella enseguida.

*****

Clark andaba lentamente por la inmensidad del Desierto Ártico, realmente no sabía a donde iba, su único propósito al andar era evitar congelarse tan rápidamente. Además si no lo intentaba nunca encontraría el camino de regreso a casa.

A su alrededor empezó a oírse un ruido, cada vez más fuerte. En su desconcierto y debilidad, la mente de Clark estaba sólo concentrada en andar y no prestó ninguna atención al ruido. En unos momentos el ruido aun se volvió mas intenso y una sombra apareció cerca de él en el suelo iluminado por el débil Sol del ártico. Aunque Clark no se daba cuenta de ello, un helicóptero estaba cerca de él. Le habían encontrado.

-continuará-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Lois entró llamó a la puerta y entró con cuidadosamente en el despacho del Editor Jefe del Daily Planet. Que la nueva editora hubiese sido nombrada con tanta rapidez después de que Lex hubiera desaparecido de modo repentino, le hacía sospechar estaba vinculada con Lex y Luthorcorp.

Después de comprobar algunas de sus fuentes incluyendo a la Senadora Kent, Lois descubrió que el DSS no estaba investigando a Chloe. Así que sospechaba que el arresto de Chloe había sido fingido por la gente de Lex por alguna razón. Lois pensaba que tal vez fuese porqué Chloe tenía información acerca de Lex y sus oscuros negocios. Así que no dudaba que Lex estuviera implicado. Lois quería una confrontación con la nueva editora del Daily Planet, para intentar ayudar a Chloe. También estaba preocupada por Clark, que había desaparecido el mismo día en que Chloe fue arrestada.

"¿Perdón?" Lois preguntó educadamente desde la puerta.

"¿Qué desea Srta. Lane?

"¿Me conoce?"

"Soy la nueva Editora Jefe, conozco a mi personal."

"¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?" le dijo Lois tratando de ser educada, aunque sabía muy bien que la pregunta volvería a Tess furiosa.

"¿Qué es ello?"

"¿Sabe algo sobre mi prima?"

"¿Y que quiere que sepa?" respondió Tess con voz algo irritada, "lo que sé es que si no tiene una buena razón para una ausencia de dos días está despedida."

"Perdone, Srta. Mercer. Mi prima fue arrestada por unos tipos que decían ser del DDS. Pero nadie sabe nada de ella, no hay constancia que el DDS la esté investigando, ni reconocen a esa gente como agente suyos."

"Eso es normal. Si su prima esta envuelta en un asunto que afecte a la seguridad nacional creo que el periódico no puede seguir confiando en ella."

"Mi prima es inocente, si ha sido arrestada es por error. Pero yo creo que en realidad ha sido secuestrada fingiendo un arresto."

"¿Y?"

"Creo que usted tiene alguna pista sobre quienes son esos tipos."

"¿Y que relación tiene esto conmigo? No entiendo porque me pregunta sobre esto Srta. Lane."

"Creo que usted sabe más de lo que quiere admitir."

"Un momento, si no quiere ser la próxima a quien despida, deje de acusarme sin tener ninguna prueba."

"De acuerdo, tal vez aun no tengo ninguna prueba. Pero si esos tipos tocan un solo cabello de la cabeza de mi prima, van a saber quien es Lois Lane," dijo Lois alterada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Espere Srta. Lane. No se que cree saber de mi pero esté segura que va a pagar por esas acusaciones. Tal vez no la despida ahora pero sus posibilidades de ascenso son muy limitadas. Ha demostrado no ser una buena periodista, acusando a la gente sin tener pruebas. Por otro lado es posible que mis abogados tengan algo que tratar con usted."

"¿Algo como qué?" preguntó Lois desafiante.

"Como una demanda por calumnia por ejemplo."

"Srta. Mercer, usted sabe muy bien que no ha testigos de esta conversación."

"No esté tan segura Srta. Lane. Piense en ello un momento, yo soy la Editora Jefe del uno de los periódicos mas importantes del país y usted no es más que una periodista del sótano. ¿Quién cree que tiene más credibilidad?

"Yo sólo quiero saber acerca de mi familia. Y usted no es más que una marioneta de Lex Luthor."

"Cuide sus palabras Srta. Lane si no quiere que también la demande por insultos."

"Cuídese usted Srta. Mercer. No sabe como reacciono si alguien ataca mi familia. Tenga un buen día," dijo Lois sarcásticamente mientras dejaba el despacho de Tess.

Después de su conversación con Tess y de ver las reacciones de esta, Lois estaba segura de que Tess sabía más sobre la desaparición de su prima de lo que quería admitir. Tal vez no le había dicho nada pero Lois no esperaba una confesión. Lois tenía una pista sobre quien había secuestrado a Chloe.

A Lois le constaba un poco llamar a su exnovio después de tanto tiempo. Pero sabía que Oliver era un verdadero defensor de la justicia. Desde que descubrió que era "Flecha Verde" le había perdonado por sus continuas desapariciones durante su relación, ya que eran por una buena causa. Le gustaba que fuese un héroe y tal vez algo de lo que hubo entre ellos podría resurgir. Por el momento lo importante es que Oliver y Lex eran enemigos, y Lois estaba segura que Oliver le ayudaría a buscar a Chloe y tal vez también a Clark.

*****

"¡Eh hombre! te hemos buscado durante días," le gritó Oliver a Clark desde el helicóptero.

Oliver se asomaba por la puerta abierta del helicóptero, que volaba bajo buscando el mejor lugar para aterrizar.

Clark no reaccionaba. Debido al estado de su mente, era incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo estaba llamando y giró su cabeza. Al ver el helicóptero y a Oliver llamándole desde él, empezó a andar, lentamente la poca distancia que le separaba del lugar de aterrizaje. Mientras Oliver bajaba del helicóptero y se dirigía hacia él.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" le preguntó Clark a Oliver mientras este le ayudaba a recorrer la distancia hasta el helicóptero.

"No lo sé", Oliver le respondió, "sólo se que Chloe me llamó diciéndome que te buscásemos aquí."

"Chloe siempre sabe como sacarme de mis apuros."

"Creo que ella en este momento también esta en uno. Lois me ha llamado. No pude coger su llamada desde el helicóptero, pero mi secretaria habló con ella y me avisó. Entonces yo la llame desde el helicóptero. Clark, Chloe desapareció el mismo día que tú. Unos tipos la arrestaron diciendo que eran agentes federales pero no se ha sabido nada más de ella. Y no hay constancia de que la estén investigando. Creo que su desaparición es más que una coincidencia."

Clark se preocupó de inmediato, su rostro se ensombreció visiblemente sobre el ya semblante cansado que mostraba. Lentamente Oliver le ayudo a dar los últimos pasos hasta el helicóptero.

Oliver enseguida se dio cuenta de cómo le afectaba a su amigo la situación de Chloe así que intentó tranquilizarle.

"No te preocupes por ella. He hablando con mis contactos y enseguida sabremos algo. Si la ha cogido Lex, lo sabremos, tengo sus instalaciones continuamente vigiladas. Ahora tienes que descansar. En cuando estés recuperado iremos a rescatarla."

"Eso va a ser más difícil de lo que piensas," dijo Clark lentamente entre grandes suspiros por la fatiga, "estoy sin poderes."

"Igual que yo. Y eso nunca me ha impedido querer ser un héroe," aseguró Oliver sonriente, dándole coraje.

*****

Chloe estaba tecleando en su ordenador. Alrededor suyo habían varios ordenadores, pantallas de ordenador, impresoras, scanners y demás material informático, dispuesto en diversas mesas y en diferentes niveles. Mientras trabajaba Chloe estaba preocupada por Clark. Justo antes de ser falsamente arrestada había llamado a Oliver para que le buscase, pero no podía saber si había tenido éxito y eso era frustrante. ¿Podría Clark encontrarla en ese lugar?, se preguntaba. Pero más que preocuparse por ella misma quería saber que Clark estaba seguro. Eso le importaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Por otro lado, Chloe estaba muy preocupada por estar trabajando para el mal. Tal vez incluso podría tener que trabajar en algo que pudiera perjudicar a Clark. Por un momento una laga estancia en una prisión federal no le parecía una cosa tan mala. A pesar de saber que los principios de Clark le impedirían rescatarla de allí aunque hubiera sido injustamente condenada. Pero Chloe como siempre prefería un sacrificio que tener mala conciencia.

De repente sus pensamientos se detuvieron por el sonido de una explosión. Las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar la alarma. Todo estaba medio en sombras, con la única luz que provenía de las escasas luces de emergencia. Su corazón dio un salto y empezó a latir cada vez más rápidamente. En medio de su drama entreveía una pequeña esperanza.

A su alrededor todo era confuso. Oía nuevos sonidos de explosiones, algo que parecía como ruidos de una pelea y otros que no podía identificar. Tal vez alguien estaba rescatándola y sólo había una persona que era capaz de hacerlo. Su corazón y su mente estaban deseando volverle a ver.

Su vista tardó un momento adaptarse a la oscuridad, puesto que las luces de emergencia eran muy débiles en comparación con las potentes luces que iluminaban el laboratorio donde trabajaba.

En algunos minutos los sonidos terminaron y después de esto todo pareció transcurrían a cámara lenta a su alrededor. Varios hombres de la seguridad de Lex entraron y uno estaba encañonándola con una pistola. Incluso Clark con sus poderes no podría salvarla si le disparaban a tan corta distancia.

En unos minutos la puerta se abrió de nuevo, revelando a Clark que le dedico una breve sonrisa. Para inmediatamente ser también encañonado por la gente de Lex.

Entonces de repente la pistola que amenazaba a Chloe se apartó de ella, pudo ver la mano de su atacante atravesada por una flecha. Victor y AC entraron y reducieron a los hombres de Lex. Pero Chloe oyó disparos y entonces vio algo que pensaba no volver a ver nunca más.

Clark yacía en el suelo malherido.

Chloe corrió a su lado. "Clark, ¡o Dios mío! estás herido, Clark, ¿Cómo es posible? nunca debías haberte arriesgado si estas…"

Pero Chloe nunca terminó la frase. Un inesperado miembro del equipo de Oliver entró por la puerta…no era otro que su propia prima Lois empuñando una potente arma.

Chloe volvió a mirar a Clark tristemente, cercana a romper a llorar le dijo "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien."

"No, Chloe no trates de curarme," imploro Clark en una débil voz entre sus cada vez más dolorosas inspiraciones, "puedes morir, no te arriesgues por mi."

"Lo siento Clark, no puedo perderte," le dijo mirándole a los ojos y dibujándose una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"No, Chloe, por favor, no lo hagas," imploró de nuevo Clark mientras sentía un dolor enorme por el esfuerzo que suponía hablar en su estado.

Chloe se recostó ligeramente encima de él, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Clark, empezó a hacer lo que tenía planeado. Llorando pero también sonriente y sin lamentar por un momento su decisión.

"Clark te quiero," le dijo Chloe. Una luz blanca y cálida les envolvió. El cuerpo de Chloe cayó encima de Clark, inmóvil.

Clark de inmediato se sintió bien, pero encontró a Chloe desmayada encima de él. Lentamente se levantó cogiéndola delicadamente en sus brazos.

"Oliver, necesito el helicóptero"

"Cógelo"

"Y necesito que el piloto no haga preguntas y no revele a nadie a donde vamos."

"Dalo por hecho," le respondió Oliver, preocupado.

"Smallville, ¿que estás haciendo con mi prima? Le preguntó Lois enfadada.

"No te preocupes, se pondrá bien, en algún tiempo."

"¿Algún tiempo? ¿Qué significa esto? Tú estabas herido y ella estaba bien ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir aquí?

"Lois, Chloe te lo contará todo cuando este mejor. Ahora tengo que llevarla a un lugar seguro."

"¿Donde, donde la llevas?"

"Por favor, Lois, Chloe confía en mí, haz tú lo mismo."

"Es mejor que se ponga bien," dijo Lois amenazante.

"Nunca me lo perdonaría si no fuera así," respondió Clark sinceramente.

-continuará-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

Clark estaba sentado en su habitación de la granja Kent junto a la cama. En la cama Chloe estaba inmóvil y pálida. Pero en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Clark sabía que eso era porque su último pensamiento había sido acerca de que iba a salvarle y no de que podía morir haciéndolo.

Más de un día había pasado desde el momento que Chloe le salvó y ella aun no había despertado. Clark sabía que no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo, aunque no respiraba y su corazón no latía, él sabía que eso siempre le ocurría a Chloe después de salvar a alguien. Pero y si esta vez era diferente, y si había muerto por salvarle. Él era mas fuerte que una persona normal, era de una biología diferente. Salvarle a él había sido una cosa muy distinta de las otras personas que Chloe había salvado.

Clark estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus mandos, en expresión de frustración. Algunas veces, recostaba su cabeza junto a la mano de Chloe. Y otras le hablaba dulcemente, reclamándole que volviese a él. Explicando como la echaba de menos y lo mucho que quería volver a verla, a hablar con ella, a sentirla a su lado.

"Chloe, tienes que despertar, tienes que volver a mí, te necesito," le susurraba dulcemente creyendo que Chloe le oía. Si lo hacia su esfuerzo para volver sería más grande puesto que Clark sabía que Chloe se preocupaba más por él que por ella misma.

Después de tres días Clark estaba agotado y desesperado. No había dormido nada, esperando a que Chloe despertara. Esperando notar algún cambio. Entonces sin darse cuenta su superoído se activo y oyó algo. Chloe respiraba muy levemente, su corazón latía pero sólo unas pocas veces cada hora. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta las otras veces?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tal vez Chloe estaba despertando. Pero paso el tiempo y no se apreciaba ningún cambió en Chloe.

Ese día Lois fue a la granja pidiéndole a Clark explicaciones, preguntando por Chloe, donde estaba y pidiendo por verla.

"Tres días Smallville, han pasado tres días. ¿Dónde está mi prima? ¿Qué estas haciendo con ella?"

"Lois, Chloe se podrá bien, solo necesita un tiempo."

"Eso ya me lo dijiste la última vez."

"Lois no estoy seguro del tiempo que necesita. En cuando Chloe esté mejor te avisaré. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada por ella."

"¿De que va todo esto?" preguntó Lois enfadada.

"Lois, esto tiene que explicártelo Chloe. Es su secreto no el mío."

"Como, ¿tu ya lo sabías? ¿Porqué nunca me lo ha contado?"

Clark intentó calmar a Lois, aplazando las respuestas hasta que Chloe despertara y decidiera que quería contarle. Pero eso cada vez era más difícil. Comprendía a Lois, esta genuinamente preocupada por Chloe y no se lo reprochaba. Pero realmente le irritaba mucho que le acosara con preguntas cuando su situación ya era de desesperación por no poder hacer nada por Chloe, así por su sentimiento de culpa porqué Chloe le había salvado.

*****

Una semana después Chloe seguía en su estado extraño de aletargamiento. Clark empezaba a pensar que tal vez nunca se recuperaría. Tal vez la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo sólo podía mantenerla en ese estado. Pero él nunca se rendiría aunque tuviera que esperarla una eternidad no tenía idea de abandonar su lado hasta que despertara.

Clark empezó a pensar en lo que había significado Chloe en su vida. En cuanto había hecho por él sin pedir nada a cambio. En las muchas veces que le había salvado. En su dedicación. Y en como él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba, ya que siempre había estado allí. Asimismo se dio cuenta de cómo la echaba de menos, ver su sonrisa siempre le alegraba, su mirada luminosa y penetrante, su voz suave...tal vez nunca pondría tenerla de nuevo con él.

En su mente permanecían las últimas palabras que le dijo: "Clark, te quiero", y empezó a preguntarse como no se había dado cuenta antes que él también la quería. Su obsesión por Lana, quizás era la razón, otra podía ser como le asustaba perder a Chloe si su relación se convertía en algo más que amistad, y se dio cuenta que a ella le sucedía lo mismo, por eso ambos posponían y negaban lo que había entre ellos.

Cogió la mano de Chloe muy suavemente y con voz suave, casi sólo un tierno susurro empezó a hablarle. "Chloe, te quiero, no se desde cuando pero creo que siempre te he querido… aunque nunca me di cuenta de ello, y con eso te hecho mucho daño. Tienes que despertar… por favor Chloe, vuelve a mi… déjame hacerte feliz. Te prometo que nunca volveré a abandonarte," en las últimas palabras su voz fallaba entre lágrimas.

*****

Transcurrieron tres semanas, en las que Clark sólo dormía levemente en la silla al lado de la cama constantemente vigilando a Chloe sin perder nunca la esperanza de verla despierta de nuevo. Clark apenas comía nada, puesto que no lo necesitaba. La luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana bastaba para mantenerle vivo. Aunque seguía sin poderes, esto no había cambiado.

Chloe despertó en una cama suave y cálida. Se sentía profundamente desorientada, su boca estaba muy seca y su visión era borrosa. Cerca suyo divisó una figura recortada en la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas. Aunque no lo distinguía bien imaginó que era Clark. Él siempre estaba allí cuando despertaba, cuando le necesitaba.

"¿Clark?" preguntó con un susurro.

"¡Chloe! No puedes imaginar lo feliz que he hace verte despierta."

"Un baso de agua, por favor", dijo en voz baja y esforzándose para pronunciar cada sílaba.

En pocos segundos Clark regreso con vaso de agua y una jarra, puesto que supuso que tendría mucha sed. Ayudó a Chloe a incorporase un poco en la cama y ella tomo un largo sorbo de agua e inspiró profundamente.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? preguntó.

"No recuerdas que me curaste."

"Cuando tiempo he tardado en volver…"

"Tres semanas," dijo Clark lentamente.

"¿Tres semanas? ¿Qué me esta pasando?"

"Chloe, no debiste hacerlo."

"Y dejarte morir," dijo ella asustada de sus palabras.

"Pero has arriesgado tu vida. Cada vez has despertado, pero que ocurre si un día no despiertas."

"No se, debo descubrir mis limites. Pero dejarte morir no era una opción."

"Pero Chloe no debes hacerlo más no debes intentar currar a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí."

"Clark, no sabes si realmente puedo morir haciendo esto, tal vez solo necesite más tiempo para recuperarme porqué tu eres mas fuerte," dijo Chloe pensativa.

"Y tu has recuperado tus…"

"¿Poderes? No Chloe desde que la Fortaleza se destruyó no tengo poderes. No se si algún día volverán, por el momento soy un tipo normal."

"Que me rescató."

"Y te dejó inconsciente por tres semanas."

"Tres semanas…" repitió Chloe lentamente "y mi trabajo"

"Lois te ha estado cubriendo, dijo que estabas enferma, después de ser secuestrada por criminales que fingieron tu arresto."

"O, Lois es muy buena cubriendo a la gente…ella me vio..."

"Tendrás que explicárselo, Chloe. Es tu familia y está muy preocupada por ti. Vio cuando me curaste y no ha dejado de hacer preguntas."

"Lo haré," dijo Chloe y luego tomó otro largo sorbo de agua.

"Chloe, no se si es el mejor momento para que hablemos de esto, pero lo he estado pensándolo durante estas tres semanas…" dijo Clark lentamente.

"¿Qué es ello Clark?"

"Lo que me dijiste antes de cúrame. Dijiste que me querías."

"Ah, eso…siempre digo cosas así cuando estoy a punto de morir, tu lo sabes," le mintió Chloe. Ella siempre daba un paso atrás cuando temía que avanzar en su relación podía significar perderle.

"Bien, Chloe, pero yo debo contarte algo. Estas tres semanas me he dado cuenta de lo que es vivir si tenerte a mi lado. Y no quiero vivir, no puedo vivir si ti. No se si ello significa que te quiero mucho, o que te necesito mucho, tal vez ambas cosas…en este momento estoy confuso…pero no quiero apartarme de ti. No hay nadie que necesite tanto como tener conmigo."

Chloe sonrió y le acarició suavemente en la mejilla.

"Lo siento si tu no…pero yo creo que te quiero," confesó Clark. "Perdona si tu no…pero estas tres semanas…aun no puedo hacerme a la idea de volver a tenerte conmigo…"

"Clark, esta bien, olvida de lo que he dicho, te quiero, siempre te he querido, y eso nunca cambiará."

Chloe tomó las manos de Clark entre las suyas, y mirándole a los ojos le dijo "debes estar seguro de lo que quieres. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a irme a ninguna parte ni con nadie. Siempre estaré contigo si me necesitas."

"Chloe, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Hace unas horas creía que te había perdido para siempre y a ahora me das una oportunidad que no me merezco. Esta vez no te decepcionaré."

"Clark, tu nunca puedes decepcionarme. Ni cuando sufro por ti lo haces."

"Chloe, no vas a sufrir nunca mas. Desde ahora voy a ocuparme de que seas feliz. Y si lo quieres que seas feliz conmigo. Óyeme, desde que Lana se divorció de Lex ambos pensamos en volver pero nunca ocurrió. Creo que yo ya había superado mi relación con ella. Pero luego cuando Brainiac la atacó me quedé destrozado porqué era por mi culpa, y eso no me acercó a ella de nuevo. Cuando Lana decidió marcharse de Smallville yo me sentí sólo…pero te tenía a ti todo el tiempo. Nunca hubiera soportado ver a Lana de ese modo si no te hubiera tenido a mi lado. Tu eres mi fuerza."

"Estas seguro de que quieres eso. Quero decir empezar algo conmigo. Tal vez prefieras esperar a si Lana vuelve."

"No Chloe, Lana es mi pasado, tu eres mi futuro, estas tres semanas he estado aquí sentado sin dejarte un momento, y sentía que mi futuro había desaparecido. Te necesito cada día de mi vida, Chloe. No se si esto es bastante para ti."

Chloe sonrió levemente.

"Chloe yo siempre pensé que lo que sentía por Lana era la única forma de amar a una persona. Pero estaba equivocado. Nunca necesité a Lana como te necesito a ti. Creo que tenerte siempre conmigo no me dejaba darme cuenta de lo que significas para mí. Lana era alguien que deseaba que quería conseguir a toda costa. Pero tu, tu siempre has estado aquí. Tu eras mi compañera, mi alma gemela, en una forma que Lana nunca lo fue."

"Vaya," dijo Chloe sorprendida y mirándole a los ojos. "¿Porqué no nos damos un poco de tiempo para descubrir lo que realmente hay entre nosotros?"

El rostro de Clark se ensombreció, al verlo Chloe le sonrió y le dijo. "Eh, yo también te quiero, Clark. Y te necesito a mi lado. Deberías saberlo."

Clark se recostó en la cama y la abrazó suavemente. Entonces la miró con dulzura y le dio un suave y breve beso en los labios.

Chloe miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el dormitorio de Clark.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Era el lugar más seguro. Ahora es mejor que descanses…" le dijo él levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿A donde vas?"

"Creo que me echaré un rato en el sofá."

"Por favor no me dejes sola."

"Lo que necesites, Chloe. He estado tres semanas aquí puedo estar otra más. Aun sin mis poderes soy muy fuerte."

"Puedes echarte en la cama si quieres," le dijo Chloe con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Quieres decir en la cama contigo?" preguntó él sorprendido.

"Clark, no te estoy proponiendo nada. Estas exhausto y necesitas echarte, y me gusta tu compañía."

"Como quieras," dijo Clark sonriente. Se subió a la cama y se echó al lado de Chloe. Pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

"Necesitamos descansar," dijo lentamente y con voz baja y seguidamente cerró sus ojos. Chloe cerró los suyos también. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se sentía muy bien de tener a Clark con ella. Tal vez esta vez podía abrirle su corazón sin riesgo. Tal vez valía la pena arriesgarse por el amor de su vida.

-continuará-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro

Al día siguiente Clark se despertó confuso. Cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien en la cama con él quedó muy sorprendido. Al enfocar su vista en su compañera y ver que era Chloe, se preguntó a si mismo que significaba, y que habían hecho. Lentamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. Después de descansar varias horas juntos le preguntó a Chloe si quería que la llevara a su apartamento. Pero ella se negó a quedarse sola. Así que acabaron pasando la noche juntos.

"¿Clark?" reclamó su atención Chloe, aun soñolienta.

"Estoy aquí, no me he ido a ningún sitio."

"Gracias por ser tan buen amigo," le dijo ella pasándole suavemente el brazo por los hombros.

"No es necesario que me lo agradezcas. Todo ha sido por mi culpa."

"Bueno tu arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme sin tener tus poderes. Eso es lo que cuenta."

"Y tu hiciste lo mismo."

"Vale, mejor lo olvidamos. Creo que tengo que ir a trabajar."

"Chloe, tómate unos días para recuperarte. En el Daily Planet saben que estás enferma, no pederás tu empleo por unos días mas."

"De acuerdo, si insistes."

"Que prefieres que vayamos a tu apartamento o que nos quedemos aquí."

"¿Estas pidiéndome que me mude contigo?"

"La gente de Lex puede estar buscándote. No quiero que estés en peligro. Tengo que protegerte."

"¿Y donde vamos a dormir?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa insinuante.

"Puedo prepararte otra habitación."

"¿Ah, sí? Yo creía que preferías que durmiéramos juntos, como esta noche."

"¡Chloe!"

"¿Porqué no? No querrás despertarte y encontrar mi habitación vacía."

"Pero, Chloe yo no se si podré dormir contigo mis sentimientos hacia ti están cambiando y… bueno ya me entiendes."

"Cálmate… lo que surja entre nosotros no es problema, siempre que vayamos despacio. Yo no me preocuparía por ello. Clark, teniendo en cuenta he pasado tres semanas y sólo comí una ligera cena, ¿sería mucho pedir algo de desayuno?" dijo Chloe con una sonrisa.

"Claro que no," respondió Clark apresurándose a prepararle el desayuno y un café cargado como a ella le gustaba.

Clark y Chloe se sentaron juntos en la mesa de la cocina. Él le sirvió el desayuno y ella comía con gran apetito. La noche anterior Clark le había traído algo de comida a la cama, pero no lo parecía, estaba claro que su cuerpo necesitaba reponer energías.

Chloe le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y le preguntó "¿Has intentado recuperar tus poderes?"

"Por ahora no, no he querido dejarte sola, pero además no se como, la Fortaleza está destruida. Ni siquiera sé como llegar allí. Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero todas las veces había estado en el Ártico, algo me guiaba. Pero ahora ya no es así."

"¿Pero y la cueva? puedes intentar hablar con Jor-El allí."

"Ahora sólo quiero protegerte."

"Y podrás hacerlo mejor con tus poderes. Que te parece si después de desayunar nos acercamos a la cueva."

"¿No vas a rendirte?"

"Clark, te necesito, el mundo necesita de tus poderes. Puedes hacer muchas cosas buenas con ellos. Claro que no voy a rendirme."

"De acuerdo, iremos allí," aceptó Clark.

*****

Clark y Chloe entraron cautelosamente en la cueva. Clark llevaba en la mano el disco hexagonal. Entraron en la recamara y él inseguro colocó lentamente el disco en la ranura. Pero nada sucedía. Como si lo que había estado allí se hubiera desvanecido por completo.

"Pruébalo de nuevo," le animó Chloe, pero tampoco ocurrió nada. Entonces alguien entró en la cueva.

"Kal-El, es bueno es ver que intentas continuar con tu misión," le dijo John Jones mirándole fijamente con sus ojos rojizos.

"He perdido mis poderes, y no sé que puedo hacer para recuperarlos."

John Jones dirigió una mirada a Chloe y después volvió a mirar a Clark, quien enseguida entendió de su preocupación por hablar delante de ella así que dijo, "Ella es de toda confianza, puedes hablar."

"Tu padre programó la fortaleza para arrebatarte tus poderes si eras un peligro para el mundo. Envió información sobre como hacerlo creyendo que los científicos de la Tierra eran cautelosos como los de Krypton, les dio el poder de pararte, pero ese poder cayo en malas manos. Tus poderes están en la fortaleza, debes reconstruirla para recuperarlos."

"¿Pero como? No tengo el cristal."

"El cristal estaba almacenado el la base de la fortaleza. Todo el conocimiento y el poder para construida esta en él. Debes buscar el cristal Kal-El con el reconstruirás la Fortaleza y recuperaras tus poderes. Pero yo no puedo ayudarte, ese es tu viaje."

Jonh Jones le dirigió una ultima mirada "Has avanzado mucho hacia tu destino Kal-El, tu padre estaría orgulloso," le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, luego se giró hacia la entrada y sin decir nada más, se marchó volando.

Chloe se quedó con la boca entreabierta. Ver al alienígena volar de ese modo la había asombrado y se preguntaba si Clark haría lo mismo algún día. Kara volaba, pero nunca verla volar le había impresionado tanto como ver a Jonh Jones.

Clark se volvió hacia Chloe. "No sé por donde empezar a buscar ese cristal," dijo tristemente.

"Clark, según Jonh Jones esta en el Ártico."

"Chloe, sin mis poderes me congelo allí."

"Pero puedes ir con ropa de abrigo y equipos. Háblalo con Oliver, estoy segura que él te ayudará."

"Pero no quiero dejarte. Corres peligro."

"Hay dos opciones, o vengo contigo o Oliver me esconde en Star City. Pero yo nunca voy a ser un estorbo para lo que tú debes hacer. No me lo perdonaría."

Clark se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. "¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes de que eres mi compañera ideal?" dijo en voz baja mirándola a los ojos.

Chloe sonrió ampliamente, "tonto que eres," respondió con voz sarcástica. Entonce si decir nada más Clark le besó su sonrisa, con un pequeño y dulce beso. Chloe, le abrazó acariciando su nuca delicadamente y Clark la estrecho más entre sus brazos. En un momento se estaban besando apasionadamente.

*****

Clark y Chloe estaban en la furgoneta, cuando Clark llamó al móvil de Lois.

"Lois, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo."

"Smallville… ¿es Chloe?… ¿esta bien?"

"Si Lois, soy yo."

"Chloe, Chloe… ¡que te ha pasado!"

"Te lo contaré todo, pronto, Lois. Por ahora sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien."

"Pero que pasa, es que no vas a venir al periódico. Es que no voy a verte."

"Ahora mismo tengo que dejarte pero no te preocupes. Pronto nos veremos."

"¿Donde estas Chloe?"

"Sabes Lois, no es una buena idea decírtelo. Creo que Lex me sigue buscando. Y tal vez tu teléfono no es seguro."

"Vale, pero quiero verte pronto."

"No te preocupes nos veremos pronto, adiós, Lois."

"Cuídate, Chloe."

Chloe colgó el móvil y se lo devolvió a Clark. Estaban en Metrópolis y Chloe le sabía mal no poder ir a ver a Lois al Daily Planet. Pero Clark insistió que primero tenían que asegurarse que allí no corría peligro. Clark tenía sus planes al respecto.

Habían esperado a hacer la llamada desde Metrópolis para no dar pistas de Chloe estaba en la granja o en Smallville. Si Lex la buscaba podía estar rastreando las llamadas a los teléfonos de su familia.

Clark condujo las pocas calles que les separaban del apartamento de Oliver y después de aparcar bajaron de la furgoneta y se dirigieron a tomar el ascensor que llevaba al apartamento de Oliver.

*****

Tess entró en el antiguo estudio de Lex en la Mansión Luthor de Smallville. Encima de la mesa había un maletín metálico. Tess se acercó cautelosamente y abrió el maletín con ambas manos. Uno de sus hombres estaba de pié a su lado.

"El señor Luthor quiere que guarde este artefacto en la caja fuerte, señorita Mercer," le dijo.

En el interior del maletín había un cristal blanco de forma triangular. Tess lo cogió en su mano cautelosamente y volvió a depositarlo en el maletín.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Tess al hombre.

"El señor Luthor no me ha dado esta información."

Tess cerró el maletín con cuidado, ando hacia la caja fuerte y después de abrirla depositó el maletín en su interior.

Tess cerró la caja fuerte con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que fuese lo que fuese aquel cristal era importante. Que tenía poder. Y tal vez ella podría controlarlo. Lex estaba obsesionado con algo y aunque ella no sabia de que se trataba, estaba segura que podría descubrirlo. Desde el incidente en el Laboratorio de Black Creek tres semanas antes, Tess había intentado averiguar las intenciones de los enemigos de Lex, así como las del propio Lex al esconderse y entregarle a ella el control de la compañía. Sabía que si Lex hacía una cosa como aquella era que estaba preparando algo importante, y ella quería formar parte, tal vez incluso controlarlo.

*****

Clark y Chloe cruzaron la puerta del ascensor entrando en el apartamento de Oliver, a quien encontraron cuidando de sus dispositivos de alta tecnología en su cuarto oculto.

"Chloe, me alegra verte recuperada," dijo Oliver sorprendido.

"Gracias, Oliver," Chloe le respondió sonriendo.

"¿Que puedo hacer por vosotros?" preguntó Oliver dejando su arco sobre la repisa.

"Oliver, estamos buscando algo que perdimos," explicó Clark y añadió, "necesitamos preparar una expedición al Ártico para encontrarlo. Es la única forma de recuperar mis poderes."

"Necesito que me des acceso a tus satélites para localizar el sitio," le pidió Chloe.

"Claro," respondió Oliver, "puedes empezar ahora mismo, usa mi ordenador."

Chloe estuvo trabajador en el ordenador de Oliver durante algunas horas, mientras Clark estaba sentado en el sofá con Oliver, quien le explicaba acerca de sus planes para las próximas operaciones del equipo. Asimismo Clark se interesaba por la información que habían recuperado en Black Creek cuando rescataron a Chloe y por si Lex estaba allí. Lex le preocupaba mucho porqué ahora lo conocía todo acerca de él, sus poderes y estaba seguro que también sus debilidades.

"Lex no estaba en ese momento, Clark. No se donde está, realmente sabe como ocultarse," le explicó Oliver. "Tengo vigiladas todas sus instalaciones legales y secretas y no puedo localizarle, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire."

Chloe se levantó y se acercó hacia ellos, "no es necesario que preparemos ninguna expedición, chicos. Alguien recupero el artefacto ante que nosotros. Los hombres de Lex."

Ambos la miraron extrañados, Chloe se sentó junto a ellos en el sofá mostrándoles las imágenes del satélite que acababa de imprimir donde se podía ver a la gente de Lex recuperando el cristal.

"Si Lex recuperó el cristal, el acostumbra a esconder ese tipo de cosa en la caja fuerte de la Mansión, no se fía de otro sitio," explicó Clark y añadió "¿Crees que podrías robarlo?"

"¿Quieres decir si Flecha Verde puede entrar en una mansión altamente vigilada, y robar algo de una caja fuerte de la que no conoce la combinación?" pregunto Oliver, insinuado una sonrisa que demostraba como disfrutaba del desafío.

"Si," respondió Clark.

"Claro que sí," respondió Oliver con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Debes saber algo más," dijo Chloe, y añadió, "la nueva presidenta de Luthorcorp. Tess Mercer se ha mudado a la mansión."

"¿Mercy? Esto se esta volviendo interesante," respondió Oliver sonriendo.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Chloe interesada.

"Si, la conozco," respondió Oliver misteriosamente. Pero ni Clark ni Chloe supieron que pensar de su respuesta.

Clark le preguntó a Oliver, "Puedes vigilar a Chloe por un rato, tengo que ir a hacer algo al centro."

"¡He, Clark, ya soy algo crecidita para necesitar alguien que me vigile!" protestó Chloe.

"Perdona, Chloe, ya sabes que quiero decir," se disculpó Clark. Chloe sólo le dedicó una breve sonrisa en respuesta.

"No te preocupes, cuidaré que no le ocurra nada," aseguró Oliver.

*****

Oliver en su traje de Flecha Verde entró cautelosamente en la Mansión Luthor, eran altas horas de la madrugada. Avanzaba evitando los pocos guardias que a esas horas vigilaban la Mansión, y las cámaras de seguridad y usando dispositivos para interceptar los que accionaban la alarma.

"Torre, Flecha en posición. ¿Puedes confirmarme que no hay nadie en el próximo corredor?"

"Positivo Flecha," le respondió Chloe a través del comunicador.

Chloe estaba sentada frente al ordenador, en el apartamento de Oliver vigilando la Mansión a través de los satélites de Industrias Queen. Clark estaba con ella, aunque él hubiera preferido ayudar a Oliver, este le convenció de que haría el trabajo mejor sólo y que además Chloe necesitaba de alguien para protegerla.

"Estoy avanzando hacia el estudio."

"Te estoy siguiendo," le aseguro Chloe. "Espera un minuto, Flecha, hay alguien entrando en el estudio," le avisó Chloe.

Oliver estaba justo en el umbral de la puerta del estudio cuando se paró y pudo ver a Tess que vestía una fina bata, entrar al estudio y buscar un libro. Obviamente no podía dormir y estaba buscando algo para leer. Pero entonces Tess se dirigió hacia el corredor donde Oliver estaba oculto.

"El sujeto se mueve hacia ti," le aviso Chloe.

"Si, lo sé, hay un pequeño cambio de planes, Torre," dijo Oliver a través del comunicador. Chloe quedó boquiabierta por un momento por la sorpresa.

Se volvió hacia Clark y con una expresión medio de asombro medio sarcástica le dijo, "¡ha cortado la comunicación! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Oliver reaccionó rápidamente, su plan de abrir la caja fuerte de la Mansión Luthor era difícil aun y los dispositivos de alta tecnología con los que contaba. Sólo tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de éxito. Su nuevo e improvisado plan tenía más posibilidades de éxito, pensó. Este nuevo plan atacaba la mayor vulnerabilidad de su enemigo, sus ansias de poder.

Tess entró en su dormitorio en la oscuridad, para su sorpresa la luz se encendió sin que ella accionara el interruptor. Su sorpresa aun fue mayor al encontrar a un desvestido Oliver dentro de su cama.

"Creo que podemos continuar lo que dejamos hace algún tiempo," le dijo Oliver, sarcástico.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le preguntó Tess.

"Tengo una propuesta de negocios para ti, Mercy," le dijo Oliver sonriendo.

"No hay mejor lugar para hacer negocios," le respondió Tess con una leve sonrisa, uniéndose a él en la cama.

"¿Sabes que tengo un buen paquete de acciones de Luthorcorp, cierto?"

"Si, lo sé. Industrias Queen es casi un asociado nuestro."

"Lo que no sabes es que estoy en condiciones de comprar otro paquete y obtener el control de la compañía de las manos de Lex."

"Eso sólo es un bluf," protestó Tess.

"No, no lo es," dijo Oliver acercándose a ella y acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

"¿Y?"

"Puedo darte el control, si tú me das algo que necesito."

"Yo ya tengo el control, soy la presidenta en funciones de Luthorcopr."

"Pero no tienes el control de la compañía, lo tiene Lex. Él te ha nombrado presidenta es porque necesita permanecer oculto para sus planes, pero cuando vuelva te despedirá sin siquiera pestañear."

"¿Y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?"

"Si, pero no tengo motivos, Lex puede querer recobrar el control de su compañía, pero Luthorcorp no es mía, no es el sentido que Lex la siente como suya."

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?" le preguntó Tess sonriendo sugerentemente.

"Te parecerá ridículo, un cristal de forma triangular."

"¿Sabes lo que es eso?" le preguntó Tess sorprendida.

"No, pero lo quiero a cualquier precio," respondió Oliver.

"Creo que esa cosa tiene más poder que Luthrcorp."

"Tal vez, pero tú que quieres, soñar con el poder o tocarlo," le dijo Oliver acercándose para besarla y acariciándola de modo que le empezaba a quitar el ligero camisón que llevaba.

-continuará-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

Chloe y Clark estuvieron toda la noche sin dormir preocupados por Oliver. Su última confusa transmisión les inquietaba y no podían dejar el apartamento de Oliver, que servia de base de operaciones sin saber que había sido de él. Chloe estuvo controlando toda la noche la frecuencia esperando una nueva transmisión. A medida que las horas pasaban sin recibir ninguna su preocupación iba en aumento.

Clark y Chloe estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. Chloe reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Clark, mientras que él le rodeaba tiernamente sus hombros con un brazo.

A primera hora de la mañana les sobresaltó el ruido del ascensor poniéndose en marcha, ambos que estaban despiertos aunque soñolientos, desearon que eso significara que Oliver regresaba sano y salvo.

Clark y Chloe se levantaron y se acercaron al ascensor. En unos minutos la puerta se abrió hacia arriba revelando a Oliver en su traje de "Flecha Verde".

"¿Que ha ocurrido, Oliver?" ambos preguntaron al unísono.

"Tuve que cambiar de estrategia porqué fui descubierto. Pero tengo lo que queríamos," dijo Oliver con una amplia sonrisa y dejando un maletín metálico sobre la mesa. Con un solo dedo empezó a mover las pequeñas ruedecillas del cierre por combinación del maletín para desbloquearlo.

Oliver abrió el maletín lentamente y con sumo cuidado. Los tres miraron al cristal de su interior con asombro y expectación en sus miradas.

"Tal vez necesitemos organizar una pequeña expedición al Ártico, pero primero quiero probar otra cosa," explicó Clark. Oliver cerró cuidadosamente el maletín y movió las ruedecillas para bloquear de nuevo el cierre.

"La combinación es nueve, cinco, seis;" le dijo a Clark ofreciéndole el maletín.

"Ahora debo dejaros, consideraos en vuestra propia casa," les dijo Oliver entrando en el cuarto secreto para cambiarse de su traje de "Flecha Verde" a un traje convencional de hombre de negocios. "Hoy tengo mucho trabajo con mi broker."

*****

Clark y Chloe estuvieron por algún rato en el apartamento de Oliver y comieron algo de desayuno. Mas tarde salieron del apartamento, decididos a pasar el día en la ciudad y divertirse un poco. Al día siguiente Clark se enfrentaría a su destino y tal vez ello significaría que tuvieran que estar separados por algún tiempo.

Asimismo tenían intención de hacer una breve vista a Lois es su apartamento de Metrópolis cuando ella regresara del trabajo por la tarde, así que decidieron pasar el día en la ciudad.

Clark llevó a Chloe de compras por Metrópolis, pasaron largas horas en una gran librería, leyendo algunos libros, sentados juntos en un sofá como si fueran una feliz pareja. Y en el fondo aunque no lo reconocían abiertamente ambos sabían que eso era justamente lo que eran.

Comieron en un restaurante cerca del apartamento de Lois, y salieron a pasear lentamente por las avenidas de la ciudad, cogidos de la mano, disfrutando de estar juntos. Salvo por el pequeño pero significante detalle de ir cogidos de la mano, habían hecho lo mismo muchas veces antes como amigos.

A pesar de ese maletín que Clark no dejaba un momento, y que representaba un futura incierto, no eran más que dos viejos amigos disfrutando de un día juntos.

Cuando creyeron que Lois había vuelto a casa, fueron a verla a su apartamento.

Lois abrió la puerta y al ver a Chloe de pié en el rellano sus ojos se iluminaron, aun y sus esfuerzos por mostrarse como una chica fuerte, alguna lágrima se le escapó.

"Primita… cuando me alegra verte…" le dijo a Chloe con la voz rota de emoción, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

"Sólo podemos estar un momento," le advirtió Chloe, y los tres pasaron al apartamento.

"Bueno esta todo un poco desordenado, pero ya sabéis… una chica que trabaja…" se disculpó Lois.

"No te preocupes," le respondió Chloe.

"Eh, Smallville, ¿Qué tal te va?" le preguntó a Clark, de modo desenfado. "¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?" les dijo a ambos con tono más serio.

Chloe y Lois se sentaron juntas en el sofá, Chloe se sentó de lado mirándola de frente y Lois la imitó. Clark tomó una silla y se sentó cerca pero dejando algo de espacio para que ellas se sintieran más cómodas en su momento de intimidad familiar.

Chloe tomó las manos de Lois en las suyas y mirándola a los ojos con tristeza empezó a explicarle su historia.

"Lois, espero que lo que te voy a explicar no signifique perderte o que me veas de un modo distinto, ya que no lo soportaría," confesó Chloe cercana a las lagrimas. Lois la abrazó, "Nada que puede hacer eso, vale, Chloe," le dijo en su confiado y típico tono 'Lois'.

"Verás," empezó Chloe a explicar lentamente, "hace tiempo que descubrí que tengo una habilidad, puedo curar a las personas, que están heridas, pero entonces… muero, sólo por un tiempo, pero mi cuerpo queda en un estado parecido a clínicamente muerto… la primera vez que ocurrió fue cuando de salvé en Barranco Reeves hace un año… se que debía habértelo dicho antes… pero nunca tuve la fuerza para hacerlo." Confesó Chloe entre lágrimas.

Lois la abrazó de nuevo, "eso es una cosa buena, Chloe, me salvaste la vida," le dijo intentando calmarla.

"Pero Lois, soy un monstruo… los meteoritos me hicieron así," confesó Chloe.

"No, tú eres ningún monstruo, eres mi prima Chloe, y te quiero por encima de todo," le dijo Lois mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. "Lo entiendes." le dijo con voz suave pero segura.

Chloe sintió un gran alivio al compartir su secreto con Lois después de habérselo ocultado por un año. Lois se levantó del sofá y tomó a Chloe de la mano y la condujo al baño. "Mírate en el espejo," le dijo. "Eres una chica preciosa y con el alma más buena que conozco, no eres ningún monstruo y no quiero que pienses o lo digas nunca más eso de ti. Por eso es que tienes ese don de salvar vidas, por lo buena que eres…" dijo Lois segura de conocer la razón del origen del poder de Chloe.

"Pero Lois todos los afectados por meteoritos que conozco se han vuelto locos y han hecho daño a la gente," Chloe confesó su mas secreto temor.

"Pero tú no eres como ellos, Chloe," le aseguró Lois. "Ellos usan el poder para el mal porqué son así por alguna razón. Tu lo usas para el bien porqué eres buena. ¿Cómo sabes que no hay otros afectados que hacen cosas buenas? Es como en las noticias, sólo son noticia las cosas malas que ocurren. Si alguien usa su poder para hacer el bien, nadie se da cuenta. Pero cuando alguien hace algo malo entonces todos lo sabemos y lo oímos mil veces."

Chloe estaba asombrada, no sólo Lois la había aceptado sin reservas, estaba defendiéndola de sus propios temores, negándose a admitir que su poder fuese algo malo. Tal vez era lógico ya que ese poder había salvado la vida de Lois. Chloe deseó habérselo contado antes.

Cuando las chicas regresaron al salón Clark estaba inquieto.

"He Smallville, tu lo sabías, ¿cierto?" acusó Lois.

"Lois… yo…"

"Deja a Clark, Lois, él no podía revelar un secreto que no era suyo."

"¿Y como confiaste en él antes que en tu propia familia?" preguntó Lois algo irritada.

"Lo siento Lois, Clark se enteró al mismo tiempo que yo cuando estábamos investigando uno de nuestros casos. Pero nunca se lo ha contado a nadie, ni a Jimmy cuando salíamos, la verdad es que rompí con él porqué no era capaz de mentirle ni de explicárselo."

"Debes haberte sentido muy sola, Chloe. ¿Os vais a quedar a cenar?"

"Gracias, Lois pero no podemos debemos irnos, mañana tenemos algo importante que hacer."

"¿Cuando vas a volver al periódico?"

"Tan pronto como pueda, Lois," aseguró Chloe.

"¿Y porqué no podéis quedaros un poco más?"

"Tal vez nos esta buscando, verás Lex averiguó sobre mi poder y quiere usarme en sus experimentos, y no es buena idea que esté en un sitio donde él pueda encontrarme."

"¿Qué? Tess trabaja para él si vuelves al periódico él podrá localizarte fácilmente."

"Lois, tengo eso controlado," aseguró Clark.

"No voy a esconderme toda la vida, Lois," replicó Chloe.

"Bien Smallville ¿y que más tienes controlado? ¿Estas seguro de poder proteger bien a Chloe?"

"Hago lo que puedo, Lois."

"Bien, pero como le pase algo. ¿Donde os escondéis?"

"Lois es mejor que no lo sepas," le aseguró Chloe, "Y no te preocupes, Clark no me deja ni un momento, hasta dormimos juntos."

"¿Hay algo entre vosotros que yo debería saber?"

"No, Lois sólo como amigos."

Lois izo una cara sarcástica, ella sabía muy bien que Clark y Chloe eran más que amigos y también sabía que si dormían juntos ellos mismos se darían cuenta de ello pronto.

Chloe y Clark se despidieron de Lois, tomaron su furgoneta y se dirigieron de nuevo a Smallville. Llegaron a la granja temprano, cenaron y se fueron a dormir pronto, la noche anterior no habían dormido y el día siguiente se prometía agotador.

Clark abrazó tiernamente a Chloe en la cama, y le dio un breve beso de buenas noches. Chloe buscó refugió en el pecho de Clark, donde siempre se sentía segura y cerró los ojos. "Buenas noches, Clark," susurró soñolienta antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Clark tardó un poco más en dormirse, su naturaleza más fuerte hacía que le cansancio no le venciera tan pronto. Miró hacia su pecho y vio a Chloe placenteramente dormida abrazada a él. "Te quiero," le susurró aunque sabía que en ese momento no podía oírle.

En ese momento Clark se dio cuenta de la su suerte por tener a Chloe en su vida, y lo mucho que había desperdiciado todos esos años ignorándola. Recordando como había sufrido durante el tiempo que creyó haberla perdido, silenciosamente prometió, igual que hizo entonces, que nunca más la ignoraría y haría todos sus los esfuerzos posibles para hacerla feliz.

-continuará-


End file.
